The Sickening
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Sky is really, really sick for some reason. Meena is worried for her friend but doesn't know what is wrong. Will Sky be alright? Read to see. Rated T for safe measures


_**Me: Hey dinos, I'm sorry for not posting in a while. I got a good idea for the Twin Adventures but just can't seem to progress through, so until then I've decided to make an interesting story for you all. This was really fresh in my head and it seems really good. So let's go!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Dinosaur King, you know the deal.**_

The sky was partly cloudy over the Singh palace, Meena was in her room meditating on a mat while calm music was playing through her phone. As she continues, her mother enters the room and calls her name, "Meena."

She awakes from meditation and looks to the door. "Yes, mother?" She says.

"Come outside, Meena." Mrs. Singh said, "It's Sky, something is wrong." Now Meena started to feel worried, she never wants to hear anything bad happening to her friend. She then gets off the floor and follows her mom to Sky.

Out in the courtyard, Sky was in her full grown form laying on her side moaning. The king was watching over her and as the royal chef explains the situation.

"I was out here refilling her dishes when I noticed she wasn't budging." The chef says, "Usually, Sky would always run up to me when I come to replenish her food and water."

Now, Meena and her mother have arrived in the courtyard and rush to her father. "Father." She said, "What is wrong with Sky? Is she hurt?"

"I'm not sure." King Singh tells the young princess, "Sky has been like this for a while now, we better find a veterinarian and fast."

Meena takes out her dinoholder. "I know who to call." She said. Pushing a button or two, Meena begins to make a call.

* * *

Over at the D-Lab, the D-Team has returned from school with Max looking quite tired. Dr. Taylor notices and asks, "Rough day, son?" Max hands his dad a paper while saying, "This is why I'm like this." Dr. Taylor takes the piece of paper and skims through it.

"Nineteen out of Twenty-Six." He smiles, "I'm proud of you Max, finally getting your grades up."

"Well, I gotta thank Meena for tutoring me."

That's when the big TV displays Meena. "Everyone, can you hear me?" She says.

"Meena, what's wrong" Amy asks.

"It's Sky, something bad had happened to her and I don't know what it is. Can you come over and help, please?"

"Don't worry Meena, we'll be over there in a jiffy!" Max says. "Thank you." Meena smiles, "I'll see you all soon." Then, Meena ends the call.

Max says, "Next stop, India." Everyone heads to the teleporter and sets the coordinates.

* * *

In the courtyard, lights glow as the D-Team, Dr. Taylor, and Reese arrive. Meena rushes to them and hugs Max while saying, "Thank you all for coming." She looks at the group and sees that Rex isn't with them. "Where's Rex and Ace."

"They're both in New York with Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretatia." Zoe explains, "They won't be available until tomorrow, but I did give him a text to come here."

The Indian princess nods, "Alright." She then leads everyone to Sky, as the others see the sickly Deltadromeus they are sympathetic. "Aww, poor Sky." Amy said.

"Hmm. Has she eaten anything rotten or bad for her?" Reese questions Meena.

"No." She shook her head.

"Has she had this problem before?"

"This is the first time it's happened to Sky."

"Any known injuries that happened before hand?"

"Not that I know of."

"Can you fix her, Reese?" Zoe asks.

Reese lets a sigh through her lips, she was stumped. She walks up to the Deltadromeus and can feel she was burning up. "Oh boy." She said before turning around to the others, "I think we might need dad."

"I'll call him." Zoe said as she takes out her phone, "Dad, it's me. We need you…"

* * *

An hour later, Dr. Drake is seen using a stethoscope on Sky to check her breathing. "Hmm...she's got a rapid heart rate...taking short breaths…" While he was doing an examination, the others are watch from a distance. "Are we going to be losing her, doctor?" King Singh asks.

Dr. Drake takes the stethoscope out of his ears and shakes his head. "Hopefully not. But it's hard to say at this point, it could be anything." he says, "I have to come back tomorrow and check up on her. If it is a life threatening case, I'll have to bring my other tools here too."

"How's about you bring your tools today and spend the night?" Mrs. Singh asks, "It'll be easier for all of us if you do stay."

"Mother, father." Meena says, "Would it be alright with you if everyone stays for the night? Pretty please?" The king and queen look to one another. "Well, I don't know…" King Singh said.

"Sky is family to everyone here, dear." Mrs. Singh said, "I say we let them stay tonight."

The king sigh, "Oh, alright."

"Very well, then." Dr. Drake nods, "Reese, Zoe, I'll need your help gathering my tools from the shop." Reese and Zoe walk up to their dad and teleport back to Sanjo City.

* * *

Dr. Drake returns later with the tools he requires for emergencies. Everyone has dinner with the Singh family, it was an experience that everyone enjoyed and loved. By now it was around 9:45, it was about time where everyone was heading to bed. The D-Team were all sleeping in the Guest Rooms, Zoe and Amy shared a room; Dr. Taylor and Dr. Drake shared a room; Reese and Max get their own rooms; and the dinosaurs are outside with Sky to comfort her. Max was seen on his bed spreading his arms and legs out. "Oh man, this bed feels like heaven." He says.

His door opens up. He looks to see Meena popping her head in. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said back, "Couldn't sleep?"

The Indian princess shook her head, "No, usually I only sleep if I have someone or something to cuddle with. But seeing how Sky is outside, can I sleep with you?"

"Sure." Meena walks in and closes the door, she heads towards the bed and climbs in under the covers. Meena cuddle with Max as he turns of the lights. After a few minutes, Max begins to hear his girlfriend sniveling. He sits up and asks, "Meena, what's wrong?"

"I...I'm afraid, Max." She explains, "If Sky is going to die, then...what will I do? I can't go on if she is dead. She's my friend, and I don't want that to change." As she continues to cry, Max pulls her into a hug and gently strokes her back. "Meena I probably don't know how you feel, but we can't lose hope." He tells her, "You always say 'we have to keep strong', well now here I'm saying we have to be strong."

The Indian princess wipes away her tears, "You're right Max, I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Max smiles, he cups her cheek and says, "Hey it's alright, everyone needs to cry. Even when we're around others." He wipes another tear from her face. "Feeling any better."

"A little." Meena replies, "Let's get some sleep."

"Okay." The two snuggle up again and try to go to sleep.

Outside, the other chibi dinosaurs were seen gathering many sticks and leaves. They drag as much as they can towards a pile near Sky. "Raawwr (_Thank you all for your help_)." Sky says, weakly.

"Yap yap (_Anytime, Sky_). Yap yap yap. (_We're always here to help_)." Chomp says.

Bud is looking at the pile they made and asks, "Roooar (_But why do you need these twigs_)? Rooar (_You're not a plant eater_)."

"Raawr (_You'll see soon_)."

* * *

The sun shines on the palace as a rooster calls. Max and Meena have woken up and are now climbing out of bed. Max heads over to his girlfriend and asks her, "Were you able to sleep at all?"

"A little. I hope Sky's still alright."

"I'm sure she is. Maybe once we get dressed and head down to the courtyard, I'm sure she'll be feeling much better."

"I hope so, too."

The door opens to see Dr. Taylor in a hurry as she says, "Kids! You gotta get downstairs, it's Sky." The two are shocked at what they heard. "Is she alright?!" Meena asked.

"Just get dressed and head downstairs." As Dr. Taylor leaves, Meena leaves to head to her room and Max begins to change into his regular clothes.

Meena and Max rush downstairs as Dr. Taylor leads the two outside to the courtyard. "Dad, what is it?" Max asks.

Dr. Taylor leads them to the others and points, "Take a look." The two look to what Dr. Taylor was pointing at and both gasp.

Sky was nestling next to a nest with an egg inside.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, Sky was pregnant all along." Dr. Drake chuckles.

Mrs. Singh says, "It's so precious."

"Eeee! Oh my God." Zoe squeals, "Sky laid an egg."

Bright lights gleam behind the group, Rex had finally arrived to the palace. "Hey, sorry I'm late." He said, "There was this party for paleontologists to go to, so mom and dad had to have me go."

"It's no problem, buddy." Max said, giving a thumbs up, "Though, could you summon Ace real quick?"

Rex was confused, "Dare I ask why?"

"Please, Rex?" Amy begs, "It's a surprise for him."

"Alright, I guess." Rex takes out his dinoholder and summons Ace in his full grown form. The others step aside so the Carnotaurus could make his way to Sky. Ace notices the egg, he looks around it before looking to Sky. "Grrowl (_Is…is this for real_)?"

Sky nods, "Raawr (_It is_). Raawr (_We're going to be parents_)."

Ace walks on over to Sky and nuzzles his head with hers. The others swoon at the dinosaurs. "Well, this is quite the surprise." Rex said.

Meena says, "Just think, soon Sky will a mom and Ace a dad."

"Yeah, this is all…"Something hits Rex, "Wait a minute! Does this mean they've been mating behind our backs?" Rex and Meena look to their dinosaurs. Sky looks outward as Ace slowly backs away. Rex rolls his eyes playfully, "Oh, forget it! It's your moment Ace, I won't ruin it." Everyone gather around the egg to admire it while Ace straightens it up. Soon enough a new dinosaur will amerge, Ace and Sky will be there with their offspring.

_**Me: Well, I think it went well. What do you think? Let me know in the comments. Until next time, CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


End file.
